


Pack Mentality [podfic]

by sansets



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/pseuds/sansets
Summary: A podfic of "Pack Mentality"Five lone wolves do not make a pack. Unless they do.





	Pack Mentality [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pack Mentality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071722) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=dety8g)


End file.
